


Won't Go Home Without You

by Trishtan



Series: Face the Music [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jon is not going back without his girl, Let's get these crazy kids back together, Musician!Jon, Unresolved family issues, part three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishtan/pseuds/Trishtan
Summary: He knew he messed up but living without her was like living without air. He was determined to win her back, no matter the personal cost.****The last in the series about the musician and his muse. Could their love conqueror all?
Relationships: Bran Stark & Sansa Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Roslin Frey/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Series: Face the Music [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830559
Comments: 30
Kudos: 90





	1. I wanna put my world back in your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> The Multichapter is finally here!  
> It's time to get our babies back together!  
> However, the journey is long, so buckle in for the ride!

He never expected it. The song was blowing up. It was only a month and the lyrics of the song were on everyone's lips, his followers on Instagram had doubled and his phone never stopped ringing. Mel had also become a taskmaster. Many of the primetime talk shows had sent invites for interviews and performances. He declined them all.

Mel had spent an hour trying to convince him to accept them. He stood his ground. They were all about views and ratings.

The song was for Sansa, it just happens that a million other people heard it.

It has been a month since the song was released and two months since Sansa left. 

(He was counting every second, every minute, every hour)

He was still at Theon and Jeyne's house. Jeyne was two weeks away from birth and suddenly had a burst of energy. She had written over 20 songs and was trying to convince Theon to produce an album for her. He didn't say no but didn't say yes either. It just accumulated into arguments that were funny to watch. However, he had only a few days to stay as Jeyne and Theon's families were coming to stay for the arrival of the baby. 

When he bought it up over dinner, they brushed it off. They told him that their families won’t mind.

_“You’re Titus Godfather anyway,’’ Jeyne said with a mouthful of Singapore noodles._

He thanked them but he just didn’t want to be around that many people, especially Theon’s crazy uncles.

One of the entertainment blogs had gotten a hold of a picture of Sansa. She was standing outside of Walmart (the one near Winterfell, he recognized the crooked sign) with her mother loading bags into the trunk of an SUV. She was in a sweater, ripped jeans and boots. Hair was down and a slight taint on her cheek. She looked beautiful. She looked sad.

He stared at the photo wishing he could reach out and touch her.

(To hold her, to kiss her).

Jon never had a strong social media presence, neither did Sansa. Their relationship was private and it surprised (relieved him) that the media did not know about their breakup.

The caption read:

_Jon Snow's girlfriend, Sansa Stark out and about in the couple's former hometown._

He wished he would get on a flight, show up at her parents’ door and sweep her off her feet.

(Like so many years ago).

He leaned back further into his pillows, turning off his screen and closing his eyes.

He fell into the routine of imagining her laying next to him, her scent filling his nostrils and the soft kisses she placed on his shoulder between sleep and wake. He imagined reaching between her thighs and the little sound she made.

( _Fuck_ ).

He opened his eyes, throwing off the covers walking over to the closet. His bags were already packed.

(He did not know where he was going).

Jon opened the first suitcase, it wasn't there. He opened the second one, throwing clothes all over the floor. 

_Where was it?_

He swore under his breath reaching over for one of the gym bags. He opened it and between two of his jeans laid an old notebook.

Lyrics were scribbled all over it and there were random doodles on it of hearts and fancy calligraphy of her name.

It was the first gift she had ever gotten him.

" _I heard you like music, " came a voice from behind him._

_He was sitting in the backyard of his house. His guitar on his lap. His father was finally gone and it was quiet. He turned around to see his best friend's little sister standing behind him. She was sixteen, stunning and young. Sansa stood there in her yellow summer dress, hair in a braid and eyes wide opened._

_She was holding something in her hand wrapped in gift paper._

_"Yeah, " he replied and she smiled._

_"I bought something for you, " she said shyly, holding out the package._

_He took it with a quiet thank you._

_Her eyes were opened in expectation as he opened the present._

_He threw the gift paper to the side, it was a blue notebook with a pen attached to the side._

_"Um, thank you?" He thanked her again, not knowing what else to say._

_She smiled big and bright._

_He rubbed the back of the head._

_"Do you want to hear something, " he asked, picking up the guitar._

_She nodded enthusiastically, taking a seat next to him._

_(He knew she had a crush on him but that afternoon was when he fell in love)._

The unfinished lyrics for the first song he wrote for her have faded. He had started to write it a few days after she had given him the notebook.

He walked out of the closet, finding a pen in the bedside table, he began to write.

By morning he had finished Sansa's Song.

****

Sansa had found a job. Nepotism went a long way when your mother owned a bakery in the heart of town. The bakery was her mother's brainchild when she was pregnant with Rickon. She was often complimented by the neighbours for her pies, cakes and pastries. She began the bakery out of the kitchen, taking orders from around the town. She eventually had enough capital to open up her store. During the summer, when they were old enough, she, Arya and Robb all worked in the bakery.

(Except the summer of Robb’s senior year when he was fired when his two girlfriends fought in the store). 

She ran the counter and the cash register for her mother who baked alongside her assistant Beth Cassel.

Being back in the public, everyone inquired how she was and how Jon was. 

(It was one of the curses of living in a small town).

She knew many of them wanted to know why she was here and not in L.A. with him. However, they were too polite to ask. The memo of politeness, unfortunately, missed Barbrey Dustin’s door.

"Sansa darling, it's nice to see you in town!" exclaimed Mrs.Dustin, "We only ever see you on T.V. since you ran off with that Snow boy,"

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Dustin, " she replied tight-lipped.

"And where is that boyfriend of yours?" she asked, "I am loving his new song and I am sure my daughter in law would love an autograph, "

_Would she just order and leave?_ thought Sansa.

"He is in L.A., I'm just here for a sabbatical, " she said, "What would like to order today?"

"Awe, " she said ignoring Sansa last question, "Not everyone can handle the spotlight, "

"Yes, " she drummed her finger on the counter, "But we can't forget where we came from. We have to remember our roots, even if we tried to hide it with dye. The light always shines on them.”

Mrs Dustin gave her a fake smile. Her hand subconsciously passes through her soccer mom bob.

Mrs.Dustin cleared her throat, "They do, don't they?" uncomfortable with Sansa's jab. 

"Can I have two of those lovely scones?"

"Sure."

Rickon was asleep in the backseat, his little body tired from school and band practice. She had to admit that he was getting better at the violin. Still scratchy but a lot less than the past few weeks. Bran was in the passenger seat reading a book. At fifteen he was prone to moods but he was her sweetest sibling. 

She came to a stop sign slowing down.

It came like a full truck, she had not seen or talked to him for two months. Her chest felt suddenly tight.

She wondered how he was doing, was he okay?

(She knew the answer).

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking why does this happen to me_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard_

Those three lines repeated in her head.

_Sansa._

Sansa?

"Sansa!" a familiar voice shouted. It was Bran, worried etched in his face.

She blinked a few times remembering where she was sitting at a stop sign.

"I'm sorry Bran, " she said, pressing the gas.

It was quiet for a few minutes. She glanced over to see Bran playing with the pages of his books.

"Are you okay Sansa?" he asked, sounding more like the ten-year-old boy she kissed goodbye when she ran off with Jon than the fifteen-year-old teen who was sitting across from her.

"Yeah, I am, " she told him with a smile.

It was quiet again, as she turned into their street. The Starks had always lived in a two-story Tudor style house on Brandon Lane. 

(Her transient Uncle was named after the street and so was her little brother).

The house passed to her father after her grandparents decided to retire to a swanky retirement community in Florida. Her Uncle Benjen was a career military man with a road leading eventually to a position in Washington. Her other Uncle, Brandon was a marine biologist who was married to an oceanographer. So they lived on a boat for half a year and the next half in a lab.

"You are lying, " he stated plainly, taking her off guard, "You haven't been okay since you came back home. "

She pulled into their driveway. She didn't know what to say.

She turned off the ignition. 

"It's okay not to be okay, " he said, removing his seatbelt, opening the car door and exiting the car.

As she laid in her bed later that evening, she mulled over Bran's words. She walked over to her vanity picking the picture. She passed her hand over his face.

_She missed him._

She missed his kisses, the way he held her, the way they made love.

(She realised she was missing him for a long time before the break up).

The doorbell rang and a muffled shout of Rickon saying he would answer it echoed through the house.

Her mother was still at the bakery finishing up an order. Her father was dealing with a lawsuit that took him out of the county for a few days.

(He still wasn't talking to her).

She put down the picture, exiting her room and walking down the stairs.

"Rickon who is it-, "

Standing next to her little brother was the last person she expected to see.

"Jon?"


	2. No One Gets Me This Mad, No One Gets Me This Turn On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa comes face to face after two months apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> We have finally reached Chapter Two!!  
> Hope you Enjoy!

**__** _The car ride was silent. She was staring out the window, the city passing by, blurred and jagged. Jon was sitting next to her hand gripping the steering wheel, knuckles white. His face was passive, eyes on the road. She shifted in her seat, the leather pimpling her exposed skin. The dress she was wearing was short with a plunging neckline._

_When she had emerged from the room, Jon's eyes were glued to her. His gaze heated, admiring the length of her body. She smirked walking over to the vanity. She opened her jewel box looking for a pair of earrings._

_His arm circled her waist and she smiled._

_"Maybe we should stay in tonight, " he whispered in her ear._

_"No, I spent too much time doing my hair and putting on my makeup, " she replied._

_"Well, " he began, "We can take a shower and wash it out."_

_His left hand slowly moved from her waist to her exposed thighs. His next hand squeezed her right butt cheek making her gasp. He kissed the back of her neck, moving his hand from her ass to the edge of her dress. His finger teased the space between the dress and her skin. She closed her eyes feeling the sensation of his fingers pushing her underwear aside. She tilted her neck back for him to give more access._

_"Jon, " she moaned as his fingers shifted her panties, the next one playing with the thin elastic of the waistband. She pushed back on him feeling his hard length. She moaned again._

_"Let's stay in, " he whispered, rubbing her nub. Her toes went numb feeling his finger against her clit. She could feel how wet she was and all she wanted was his fingers, his mouth and his cock in her, chasing her pleasure._

_Her panties fell to her knees, his finger ghosted her entrance and she gasped in anticipation._

_His phone, which was on the bed began ringing._

_"Ignore it, " he said as his finger made their way into her. She bit her lip, pushing back on him. A hand came to her left breast squeezing it, enticing a moan. He curled his finger in her touching the spot that made her go wild. She could feel herself about to cum. Jon began rubbing her clit with his thumb and she cried out._

_"Jon, " she whimpered as her pleasure washed over._

_He removed his finger from inside her. She wanted more._

_She turned around pulling him into a kiss. Her hand grabbed his hair tugging on his curls. He moaned and she pulled away. His grey eyes black with lust._

_"Maybe we should stay in tonight, " she said and he let out a small chuckle._

_She knew her makeup was ruined and the pins in her hair felt loose._

_"I like that you finally agree with me, " he pulled down the strap of her dress, revealing her breast. He cupped it, leaning to kiss her. He started with her lips, then her neck._

_She was gushing with anticipation as he took her nipple in his mouth. His hand went to the next one which was still covered. The fraction between his hand and the dress and the ministration from his tongue made her bite her lip._

_She pulled his hair as he let go of her nipple with a loud pop. He came back for a kiss, picking her up and carrying her to their bed._

_His phone began ringing again and he picked it up, throwing it on the floor._

_"Jon!" she exclaimed._

_"I'll buy a new one, " he said, pulling her back into a kiss._

_Through their lovemaking, the phone kept on ringing and after her third orgasm, he answered it._

_It was an angry Mel. Sansa could hear her screaming at him and she rolled her eyes._

_Jon looked over to her, his hand caressing her hand._

_"Okay, Mel, " he said, "See you in a few."_

_Santa raised an eyebrow as Jon rested the phone on the nightstand._

_"You up for an afterparty?" he asked and she smiled._

_She wished she had said no._

_The event they were supposed to attend before their impromptu coitus session was a celebration for Satin's album going platinum and like any event in Hollywood, there was an after-party._

_While Jon took a shower, she steamed out their wrinkled clothes and did over her makeup._

_They arrived as the party was in full swing. It was at Satin's ridiculously large Beverly Hills mansion. When they entered the house, the party was in full swing._

_Jon waved hello to many of his counterparts while pulling her along towards the back door which leads to the gardens._

_Outside a tiki bar was set up and a long table with a different assortment of finger foods._

_"Jon!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Jeyne and she was stumbling towards them._

_She was obviously drunk._

_Theon was behind her, one hand on her back and her purse in his other._

_Jeyne threw herself on both of them. She smelled like a mixture of perfume and alcohol._

_"I thought you weren't coming!" she shouted as she let them go._

_Jon laughed, "You look like you are having a good time, "_

_"She is, " said Theon holding on to his stumbling girlfriend, "We actually preparing to leave, "_

_"No, we are not, " whined Jeyne, "I want to stay with Jon and Sansa, "_

_Theon let out an exasperated sigh, "Jon can you just help me to the front?"_

_Jon looked at Sansa._

_"Go ahead, I'll get a drink from the bar, " she told him._

_Jeyne whined as Theon turned them around to the direction of the exit._

_Sansa walked over to the bar. She ordered a non-alcoholic pina colada. Watching how sloshed Jeyne turned her off from any alcohol._

_She sat at the bar sipping her drink bobbing her head along with the beat of the music._

_"And what is a beauty like doing here by yourself, " said a voice from behind her._

_She rolled her eyes at the cheesy line. She turned around coming to face to face with a handsome face that was plastered all over the billboards advertising one action movie or the other._

_That's who Jon came to see her chatting with._

_"Jon, " she waved over to him, "Come meet Harry"_

_"Hello Jon, " greeted Harry, "I was having a discussion with your beautiful girlfriend, "_

_"Harry, " he nodded, he turned to his girlfriend, "Sansa, we have to head out, "_

_"Really?" she asked but he was looking at Harry, malice in his eyes._

_"Yes, " he replied with a short tone._

_"Well, it's nice to meet you, Harry, "_

_"And you, " replied the actor, raising his drink towards her._

_She followed behind Jon who was walking two times faster than her._

_When they reached the entrance, the valet already had their car waiting there. She gave Jon a questioning look. He ignored her getting into the car. She got in the passenger seat._

_“Okay what’s up with you?’’ she questioned._

_Silence._

_She decided not to press into the issue as Jon drove through the winding hills._

_The closer they got to the apartment, the more the tension rose._

_“Jon what’s wrong?” she asked as they pulled into the apartment parking lot._

_“Why don’t you ask Harry what is wrong,’’ was his reply as he parked the car, turning off the ignition._

_She laughed, “Babe are you jealous?”_

_He opened the car door stepping out, closing the door with a loud slam._

_That was weird, she thought._

_The door was opened when she arrived at the entrance of the apartment. She came in, closing the door behind her. Kicking off her shoes, she found him in the kitchen, sitting, nursing a glass of whiskey._

_“What was that about?’’_

_He looked up, heat in his eyes._

_“Apparently everyone knows to stay away from Harry Hardyng except my fucking girlfriend.’’_

_“Okay Jon, you are jumping to conclusions,’’ she began “I was just having a friendly conversation with him,’’_

_“He didn’t think so,’’ said Jon, “He is a leech, one who preys on non-industry girls, girls like you,’’_

_“Well, I didn’t know,”_

_Jon took a deep breath, he got up walking over to her grabbing her hand, “Babe, I’m sorry but I couldn’t stand him looking at you,’’_

_She kissed him softly, “Don’t you know I belong to you?”_

_***_

He didn’t know why that memory came to him but his heart ached thinking of all the way he took her that night. The plane was quiet. The lone air hostess was sitting watching him from above the book she was reading. He owed Davos one for lending him the company’s private jet. When he wrote the last bars for Sansa’s Song, he had made up his mind. He was going back for his girl.

When he told Jeyne she had all but jumped in his arms.

“Don’t come back without her,’’ she had ordered him. He took it to heart.

Jon had called his father telling him that he would be in town. The older man just said okay and informed him that he was in Seattle. He then hung up the phone without a word of good-bye. 

(His father was changeable as the wind but at the same time unmoving like a mountain peak.)

The Captain began to announce their descend and Jon felt relieved. He hated flying. 

The Air Hostess had given him her best smile when he exited the plane. A car was waiting for him.

(He again has to thank Davos).

The airport was about an hour outside of Winterfell. He got himself comfortable, checking messages on his phone. There were the customary few from Mel, a few from his grandmother which he replied back too. He also scrolled through his old messages from Sansa. It was mostly full of silly quotes, cat videos and the I love yous she tacked after them.

He wanted this back.

The sun already began its descent when the driver turned on to Main Street. It was quiet except for the odd person here and there. He remembered walking with Sansa, ice-creams in their hands. He remembered kissing her in front of her mother’s bakery, her mother’s glare burning through the glass and his skin.

He remembered carrying her up to the old train track, them laying on a blanket watching the stars.

(and also making a run for it because of the dragon size mosquitos)

He also remembered the tears she had in her eyes as they drove out of town, heading towards his dreams.

His dreams.

He never asked what was hers.

He rubbed his chain.

“Can you make a left here,” he instructed the driver.

***

He was standing in front of her.

She had many words for him but she could not utter one, instead, she turned to her little brother.

“Rickon go upstairs and wash up,’’

He nodded, his eyes darting between both adults.

“Go ahead,’’ she said with a firm tone.

He ran up the stairs, their both eyes lingering on him.

“He has gotten tall,’’ commented Jon.

“That tends to happen after five years,’’ she replied. She folded her arms over her chest.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to you.’’ he scratched the back of his, “I want to know why?”

She scoffed, “I explain everything in the letter, Jon.”

Sansa was trying to keep it together. Her heart was beating fast. She felt like she was in the twilight zone. She was torn. She was glad to see him but also she wanted to slam the door in his face.

“That was bullshit Sansa!” he exclaimed, “You said we were in this together, you said you belong with me,”

She remembered uttering those words in a love stupor. His heady scent in her nostrils, his hand in her hair. Damn, she loved ( _love_ ) him!

“I know what I said but Jon I felt so lost,’’ she unfolded her arms, pushing them in her pockets feeling the lint. She rubbed her fingers against it. She needed comfort. “You were always gone and when you were home it was like living with a stranger,”

“I’m sorry about that baby,” he said, reaching for her but she stepped back, “I’ll do better, just come home.”

“I can’t,’’

“Why?”

His eyes were full of hope, grief.

“I just can’t,’’ she bit her lip, “I wasn’t happy Jon and you couldn’t see it,”

She could feel the tears coming, “I wasn’t happy and you were out there with your friends and your music. I was in that apartment alone with white walls and you were performing at sold-out shows or on some primetime show. You were following your dreams and I wonder what was mine?”

There was silence between them. 

“Okay,’’ he stated plainly.

“Okay?”

“These past two months have taught me that my dream is nothing without you,” he said, “This music, this money is nothing without you, Sansa, you are the reason and if you need time, I'll give you it to you,”

He stepped in the house taking her hands in hers, “I told you I won’t go home without you and I meant it.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title for this Chapter-I don't why by Jude Demorest  
> She is also who I fancast as [Jeyne Poole](https://pmcdeadline2.files.wordpress.com/2016/07/jude-demorest.jpg?w=415)
> 
> Come chat with me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/joeyava)
> 
> Remember to hit the kudos, leave a comment and share if you like!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, give a follow, add a kudos and spread the word!  
> Come chat with me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/joeyava)


End file.
